


【Xover】【九三年】树上的男爵

by Echancrure0497



Category: Quatre-vingtxtreize, 九三年, 树上的男爵
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echancrure0497/pseuds/Echancrure0497
Summary: 在郭文的童年时代，有一天他骑马到森林中去，意外地遇上一位好似童话传说中人物的“树上男爵”。他还记得，自己曾受邀进入一个树上的国度，在那里他重新拼凑完整了只有在拉图尔格高塔的窗口才能略尽一隅的天空。可是他又感到自己忍受不了树上的孤独。于是，郭文走下树来，一直走到森林与平原的边界。他从那里离开，希望沿着西穆尔登神父用书籍在老祖母的传说故事之间开出的道路前行，又满载着此处未曾领略的观念与理想归来。
Relationships: 柯希莫&郭文, 西穆尔登&郭文
Kudos: 3





	【Xover】【九三年】树上的男爵

“我们的祖先”一系列我都很喜欢。上回已经写过了不存在的侦察员，这回来写写小子爵x柯希莫。以后可能的话我再把分成两半的教士也写了。  
#人物崩坏警告⚠️##OOC警告#  
“郭文拿着一盏灯仔细察看那块让守兵们逃掉的石头；他曾经听说过这种会转的石头，可是他也认为这种传说是荒诞无稽的。”  
=======================  
一  
布列塔尼绵袤无际的树林之中存在着居住在树上的精灵——郭文差不多还是个孩子的时候就已不再相信这样的传说。因为长久以来，这里的人们已经习惯了在树冠底下生活。  
布列塔尼的七片树林既不像后来离开了家乡，再也不能返回的人们在梦中呼唤的那样充满善意，也不像十九世纪的人们带着悚然的敬意回想的那样充满敌意。人们在这里生活，把眼睛放到地面之上。在富热尔森林，形成了颇具规模的地下洞窟，在奔朋森林，依傍树干上天然蚀成的入口建成的树屋群沿着溪水和山涧蜿蜒而下。森林潜伏在他们身边，它的呼吸笼罩在他们头顶上，屈曲回环的枝桠，就在他们参拜着乡村教堂里粗糙的陶土偶像的时候悄悄朝上生长，慢慢地遮蔽了整片天空，在催生了一系列对村人的质朴信仰无伤大雅的传说的同时，也使初次踏入这片地区的人不免隐隐感到被树林阻遏了呼吸。  
布列塔尼的森林地区即使在七八月间也是个不容易见到太阳的地方。居住在树下的人们熟谙于此，他们并不觉得那些透过树叶的缝隙一捧捧漏下来的阳光多么值得大惊小怪，也难以想象在树冠之上，在他们头顶，有这么一个穿着怪模怪样的兽皮服，一半文明，一半又像野人的精灵，窸窸窣窣地在树上行走，坐在枝桠无法遮蔽的地方忍受太阳的直射。  
正因如此，郭文甚至在西穆尔登神父先生还没有给他上第一堂科学课的时候，就已经对这个与他无忧无虑的童年，他去世了的外祖母紧密联系的故事报以微笑了。  
然而，这不妨碍他偶尔在内心的某个角落仍然悄悄地构筑着这样一个形象——一个不是精灵，而是和他差不多的男孩儿的形象，如同他对待所谓会唱歌的石头，能转动的墙壁一样。这个小男孩儿穿着和他差不多的衣服，披着用细小的羽毛而不是花缎编织成的披风，腰间神气地别着一柄剑，头上原本那顶与衣服配套的，用金线绣着爵位冠冕的帽子却换成了一顶自己缝制的兔皮帽，一头压不住的，英气勃勃的栗色头发的发卷儿一个个从帽檐两边垂落下来。  
他没有特意去想帽子下面是一张什么样的面孔。在年轻子爵的梦中他也只远远注视着这精灵在枝桠之间像猫儿一样轻捷的背影。郭文在一大堆洁白的棉纱垫子和打褶的被单当中缩成一团，任由自己紧闭在眼帘之后的灵魂跟在这树上的精灵身后纵身从一株幼树的顶端跃过。  
也许他曾希望过这男孩儿就是他自己。这念头当中是否带有一点叛逆的因素，他说不准。总之，每当他又做起这个栖居在树上的梦，郭文就会搬个小凳子爬上小桥堡图书室的窗口，双手攀着沿着古老石墙的缝隙爬进了窗口的藤蔓向外张望。  
这里是拉图尔格的最高点，拉图尔格又在富热尔森林的高处。凭依窗槛朝下看，差不多可以说是身处层层叠叠的树冠之上。在树木顽强向上延伸的枝条尚未交错闭合的地方，为布列塔尼人所不适应的成片的天空，对图书室的这个小小窗口露出了一角。先前人们在地面所见，被幽深的树林弄得神秘而高远的天空，此时此刻温和地向郭文俯低了身子。  
他作为贵族的无忧无虑的童年很快过去了，郭文的下巴颏儿上开始长毛茸茸的软须。西穆尔登神父先生不再把他的活动范围限制在拉图尔格周围，不越过桥端的那一小片地方。教士坐在拉图尔格的最高处如饥似渴地阅读巴黎寄来的书籍的时候，郭文便骑着马在原野里驰骋。  
起先，他小心翼翼地控制着座马的速度，手里紧紧捏着缰绳。每骑行一段，他便恋恋不舍般地回头看看，徒然地把视野中不断移换的风景串连成线，试图把这根看不见的线条一直延展到他从拉图尔格出发时经过的那座桥。有时他又放开了马向前飞奔，把脸贴近迎风飘扬的马鬃，恨不得能够一口气穷尽这一望无际的丛林，到达森林与平原相衔之处的尽头，在那儿他就可以舒舒服服地把自己高大的身子在马背上坐直，他细长的手脚可以不受束缚，他要大大方方地放开步子走在睛空的暖意之下。  
然后他就开始慢慢往回走，在拉图尔格顶端端坐着的西穆尔登神父先生，那间荷承了他一大部分童年记忆的图书室在呼唤着他。  
这一天，郭文同往常一样骑着马穿过林地，一个小浆果忽然落在他的马前。与此同时，在他右侧正上方的一棵山毛榉的枝头传来哗啦一声响，像是什么小动物从被太阳晒干了水分的叶片上踩了过去的声音。郭文相当机灵地从马背上一跃而下，后退了几步，作出一副防御的架势，尽可能回想着记忆中朗德纳克侯爵持剑的动作，把右手按在腰间的剑柄上。这时候，他头顶爆发出一阵大笑。  
郭文举目望去，看见那棵山毛榉被压得微微垂向地面的主枝上站着一个男孩，穿着一身旧了，但是缝缀得很细致的燕尾服，没有带护腿套，佩剑钩在腰间一根充作腰带的绳子上。  
这多半是他叔祖辖下某个男爵领地的继承人，从年龄上看和他相仿，正是还够不上被送去宫廷或军队，但足以成天胡闹的年纪。布列塔尼未来的领主戒心完全消了。  
树上的少年摘下帽子向他致意。  
“您是拉特里穆瓦依家的小男爵？还是罗昂家族或蒙托朗家族的子爵少爷？”  
“我是柯希莫。”  
“柯希莫？”这听起来像一个平民的名字。也许是某个田庄管理人的孩子。不过也没关系。  
“柯希莫•皮奥瓦斯科•迪•隆多男爵！”柯希莫很随意地抛出这一串名字，同时又故意把名字在停顿的地方拖长一点，显出郑重其事的样子。郭文仰起脸在枝叶中间寻找着他，小男爵也正俯下身子来好奇地打量着他。  
“我是郭文子爵，”郭文朝四周打量了一番，把声音压低了一些，“你可以直接叫我安托万。……我欢迎你来我家玩！不过要小心，西穆尔登神父先生不会说什么，但留神别让林子的看守人发现你:朗德纳克侯爵，我的叔祖，不喜欢未经允许的拜访。”  
“我用不着他允许。”  
“可是你正站在他的领地上呀！”  
“他的领地？”  
“从富热尔森林到博罗舍良德，朗德纳克侯爵是布列塔尼地区的七片森林之主。”  
“这是侯爵先生的领地，同我又有什么关系呢？”柯希莫笑了起来。“当心！”他抓住一处摇晃的藤蔓，在郭文往后退了一步的同时脚下突然发力，当他先前蹲伏的那棵树上的叶子扑簌簌地落下之时，便借这一蹬之力朝郭文面前荡了过来，衣服后摆几乎要沾到地面。而后他飞快地抓住对面一棵树的枝条，整个人便如游鱼般窜了上去。  
“瞧，我从来都只踏足在我自己的领地上——凡地平线上能够看到的森林，从我现在站着的树冠，到布列塔尼最边缘的一棵树苗的最小的幼枝，乃至与其相连，一直绵延到大陆的另一头翁布罗萨的树木，全是我的领土。”  
他说话的确带有一点意大利口音。如果仔细辨别，便会发现柯希莫身着的的礼服样式也与法国本土的不同。  
于是郭文想起头脑中那个已经慢慢冷却了的童年故事。传说的主角，那个远离人群，住在树上的精灵，有人说他曾是个贵族，有人说他是个老人，在六十五岁高龄乘着气球飞上高空，有人说他是个孤僻的怪人，厌弃文明，像原始人一样孤零零地住在巢里，还有人说他是博罗舍良德的小仙人，永远是个青年的形象，像吟游诗人般从热那亚高大的无花果林流浪至此。在图书室堆满生涩的拉丁文著作的书架间，在他富丽堂皇的小卧室里，郭文曾经多次暗暗捺下内心对这精灵的嫉妒之情，想象着自己有一天能够走出拉图尔格的树林，寻找一条通往巴黎，通往大海，通往天空，随便通往什么地方的道路，这每每让他如此心旌摇荡，而如今，这个令人生羡的形象居然真的，活生生地出现在自己面前，跨越繁枝构筑的篱障对他来说好像在自家花园的小径上散步一样容易。  
小贵族那点不是出于贵族身份本身的天真的傲气忽然就烟消云散。他一点都不觉得叔祖那些分散在整个布列塔尼的领地是多么值得骄傲的产业了。柯希莫拥有树冠之上无边无际的空间呢，那是一个他未尝涉足的神秘王国。  
郭文咬了咬下唇。  
“我可以来你的领土上做客吗？”他犹豫了一下，问道。  
柯希莫，像个十足的国王般朝他伸出一只手:“我邀请你来。”  
然而郭文并不经常爬树。小的时候要是西穆尔登见到他尝试着攀登拉图尔格前高一点的树木，或者异想天开要从图书室的窗口翻到小桥堡的一处露台上，会含着忧愁的神情叫他赶快下来，紧跟着便是严厉的申斥。他像头一回做这样大胆的尝试似的兴致勃勃，结果把骑马服的下摆挂在了一丛猫儿刺上。他把树干上靠近底部的一个浅浅的凹陷当作落脚点，右脚去够另一处稍高一些的枝桠，又把袖口也撕破了。  
柯希莫啧了一声，翻着嘴唇思忖片刻，忽然问他:“你是想步行来我的领地，还是想坐马车？”  
“马车？”  
“你等等。”这句话是被风倏得一下送到郭文耳朵边上的，就像有时从他身旁掠过的鸟雀的鸣声。因为柯希莫消失在密叶后面，一下子就不见了。  
在郭文以为自己是被耍了之前，他又回来了。男爵从枝头垂下一根绳子，绳子一端系着一个藤条编的篮子或鞍鞒似的东西，两边都有脚蹬。“这就是马车。”柯希莫道，“我可以把你拉上来。”  
郭文觉得自己脸上微微发热。  
“不，我想我还是步行来。”他说。  
他又尝试了一次。这一回他的手成功够到了一簇位置合适的藤条，片刻之后他便出现在柯希莫的对面，后者往下迈了一个枝头的距离，以便凑近了同他说话。郭文没法像柯希莫那样稳稳地站立枝头，便跨坐在一根结实的树枝上，就像骑着马一样。  
他装作漫不经心地往地面上看了一眼。那匹小白马惬意地在原地打着转儿，走向一丛生长旺盛的苜蓿大快朵颐起来。郭文朝它唿哨了一声，它踢了踢后蹄，打了个响鼻。郭文忍不住笑起来。从树上往地面上看，他的坐骑，乃至周围的一切都微微变了样子。  
他想象自己方才在柯希莫眼中的样子，又想象西穆尔登神父若是此刻出现在树下会是什么模样。郭文现在身处离地六七尺的地方，既不同于他在地面上对四周的感受，又不像他坐在拉图尔格的高处对地面的俯视。他完全置身于他生活和成长的布列塔尼的树林之中，却又因为树上的视点而仿佛被隔离在其之外。他目及林莽，又身在树梢。属于天空的，从遥远的地方传来的声音细细地钻进他的耳朵里来，而地面上的声音却显得有些模糊不清了。一种朦朦胧胧的陌生感忽然涌上心头。  
“诶，可是你的领土上一个人都没有呀！”郭文轻轻叹了一口气。  
“可是，我拥有更多的东西！”柯希莫说。“在离开地面四尺以上的地方所有自然结出的果实，”他不知从哪儿扯来一根缀满了红珊瑚珠子似的果实的枝条——方才落在郭文脚前的正是此物——摘来几颗放进嘴里，又丢几颗给郭文，“我小时候不知梦到多少回，想用水晶瓶装了来收藏的画眉，鹡鸰，山雀的叫声，在秋天的夜晚比交响乐还要宏大的虫鸣曲，在清晨从瀑布似的紫藤花串里淌过，可以用竹渠收集起来的露水，从枝头老远就能盯住，只要有只猎狗就绝不会出差错，用一根细线就能捞上枝头的狐狸和獾，这些都是我的产业。”  
他耸了耸肩膀，好像准备怪罪郭文也把他归到野蛮人那边似的，“况且，不要把我当成弃绝了文明的人！我只是生活在树上，我的男爵领地空前绝后，完全开放，不设边界，不像地面上的爵爷领地一样在边界可怜兮兮地竖起围墙，增设篱笆。”他看了一眼不安分地坐在那里动来动去的郭文，“你在自己的花园里，在地面上，那就是在自己的领地上，一旦你的双脚都离开地面的时候，比如你爬上一株矮树，那就是到了我的领地上。我欢迎你来。”  
“要是我在自己的家里，在同样远离地面的高塔之上呢？”  
“那样的话，”柯希莫想了想，“当我坐在一簇枝叶中间，风这时恰好把它送到靠近你的窗口——就像你和我现在这样近的时候，”他伸手去抓郭文的衣领，“我就可以宣称我在我的领土上抓到了你。”  
“那些荡秋干，爬梯子，攀钟楼的人呢？”  
“当然也是在我的领土上！”  
“这不公平！”  
“为什么？”  
“秋干，梯子，高墙，它们有一头都连着地面。”  
“那就换个说法——他们身处地上的王国与树上的王国接壤之处。”  
柯希莫把郭文拉到树顶，半帮半扶地带他跨越了一段丛林。他的眼睛好像能从密密匝匝的树林当中找到某条隐蔽的道路似的，郭文竟不觉得这段路程特别辛苦。他们来到一棵极为繁茂的橡树上，树干的中段，枝桠开始向各处延伸形成树冠的地方有处明显的劈裂，柯希莫在那里铺了一层兽皮，一层树叶，树上挂着一块像帐篷一样撑起的油布，形成一个相当舒适的憩息处。  
“这里适合看星星。”柯希莫说。他像猫儿似的灵巧地钻进去躺下。  
“想看多久都可以！”郭文的眼睛亮了起来。  
天色开始变暗了。郭文睁大了眼睛注视着流动不定的云层。四周很安静，他能听见自己与柯希莫的呼吸声。在他头顶是前所未见的，没有被树丛打碎，遮蔽的天空。  
“”树上的世界是很孤独的。”他忽然说。  
“也是很广阔的。”柯希莫喃喃答道，像是自言自语。  
“你真的从来不下树？”  
“从我十二岁零三个月起，直到今天。”柯希莫又补充道，“我也许自己都已经不太记得为了什么而走上树木的了。我住在树上，但我热爱大地。”  
“我呢，我从来没有像今天那样渴望触碰到天空，就在此时此刻，在离地六尺的树冠之上。但我更想生活在大地上。”郭文说。“因为叔祖生活在地上，西穆尔登神父先生生活在地上，我在朗德纳克圣玛丽亚修道院见到的那些修女，在派若田庄见到的那些庄稼汉，在索德莱见到的猎人们，他们都生活在地上。”  
他们都笑了。  
“还有一件事。”郭文迟疑了片刻，仿佛需要下点决心似的。“其实我也有我的国度。”  
“在哪片古堡？”  
“……子爵，也就是未来的侯爵，布列塔尼的亲王。”他轻轻地说。“我就是未来的七森林之主。”  
“你的国度和我的国度是接壤的。”  
“永远如此。”  
天色已晚，柯希莫把郭文送回拉图尔格。他小心地选了一处隐蔽的地方让郭文落回地面上，假装是刚从外面回来的样子。  
“唉呀，我的马还在树林里呢。”郭文一拍脑袋，忽然想起被忘在林子里的坐骑。  
“我明天给你送来。”  
第二天，一个居住在林子里的，叫泰尔马克的流浪汉，“受柯希莫•迪•隆多男爵先生之请”，把郭文的马牵了回来。郭文正在图书室里，他匆匆走向前厅的时候，看西穆尔登站在栅篱前面，向树丛深处仰着脸，用纯正的意大利语同什么人交谈着。教士回到图书室里的时候，柯希莫已经是他俩的朋友了。  
郭文穿上那套骑兵制服，走出家乡的森林来到平原边上的那个清晨，靴子和马腹上沾满了露水，草叶尖儿和带芒刺的种子。他回过头来，看到布列塔尼树林上方升腾起淡淡的蓝色雾气，在慢慢升起的太阳下正逐渐染上通红的光辉，好像在燃烧。不知为何他的心忽然往下一沉。  
他面部的线条立刻变得严肃起来，这在树顶上的柯希莫看来有点忧郁，后者穿上很久没动用的全套礼服，戴着三角帽子来送他。不知为何，也许是被离乡的情绪所感染，郭文恍惚中好像看到了未来的某一天这片林区被点燃，被焚烧，被摧残，树上和树下的两个王国。他拨转马头，迎着晨风向大路驰去，几乎感到透不过气来——刚才的念头多么可怕啊！

二  
火光从林子远远的另一头轰然腾起的时候，柯希莫尚在梦乡。他翻了个身，阳光在他被晒黑的面庞和领子里露出的一段脖颈上轻轻挠着，他遮在眼前的一只手不知不觉中已滑落，于是男爵从睫毛长长的紧闭的眼皮底下迷迷糊糊地看到一片红色，感到一点热意。柯希莫猛然惊醒过来，从树枝间挂着的吊床上支起半个身子。  
他惊醒过来倒不是因为阳光，而是他忽然嗅到了一股异样的气息。他把耳朵贴近一段中空的苇管，便隐隐约约从顺风处听到一阵阵细微的，如蛇贴着地面爬行时发出的那种令人不安的噪动之声。这是草木燃烧的声音。  
连绵的树木是柯希莫赖以生存的地方。如果从治理家业的角度来看，也许找不出多少贵族比这位迪•隆多男爵更高明，柯希莫熟悉森林就像其它领主熟悉自己的每一片土地以及上面全部的田庄，道路与建筑。他能嗅出每一种树木折断的树枝里流出来的汁液的气息，也知道不同的植物被火焚烧所散发的气味。那些混杂在枝叶被风拂动的窸窣声，鸟声虫鸣之中的，硬质木材燃烧时的跸檗声，软木不声不响，好像虫啮的声音，沾水的草叶那种哗哩哗啦的刮擦声，这些在柯希莫听来都如同一片腾起的烟雾一般清晰而不祥。  
他方才闻到的，听到的，无不说明，这正是一场火灾能够造成的动静。  
“起火了！快来人呀！喂，森林看守们！应当敲响警钟！”柯希莫用两只手臂抱住头，随即又一手按剑，一手拢在嘴边嚷起来，而后又仿佛是为了在周围制造点动静似的使劲儿撼着一簇细枝。过了一会儿，男爵突然住了声，也许是喊累了，也许是他突然意识到，现在一切都已不同了。  
现在旺代不再有什么林场看守人，林子里只有两支互相咬牙切齿，虎视眈眈的队伍。  
他往树顶上攀了几尺，朝方才自己判定是火源的地方张望了一番，然后踩着布列塔尼的密林枝头一条经他数度修剪而成的通路，独自一个向火光腾起的方向追过去。这时候如果有人恰好从树下经过，也只来得及看到柯希莫衣服的下摆在枝叶丛中的一闪，至多不过会以为是一只猴子或长尾鸲从树顶跃过。  
甚至连这点动静都难以为人觉察。因为此时此刻，凡是身处七林之一的索德莱的人，除了那些藏身地下，和正在交火的，都不能不被那愈来愈急，愈来愈密的警钟声吸引。钟声由远及近，越过那些如同沼潭一般吞没人声的茂密的树木，飞往林子的每一个角落，钻进柯希莫的耳朵里。  
柯希莫不由得放慢了树上的脚步。好呀！他把两手一齐压在额上，这是如释重负或者感到欣慰的表示。他们在敲警钟叫人来救火呢。他想。  
火光渐渐暗淡下去，代之以一缕缕灰黑色的烟雾，尚未燃尽的草木的余灰，经过几道树林的拦截，到柯希莫这里已差不多滤了个干净。但是钟声仍响个不停，像角力的马匹或者古时肩负使命的信差一递一程的奔波那样在林中回荡。只有在主显节，圣灵节以及狂欢节的头天晚上，或者在翁布罗萨，人们追捕大盗贾恩•德依•布鲁基的时候才会这样敲钟。  
钟声不从火起的地方传来，不是为召集救火而发。难道这里也在追捕什么人吗？  
柯希莫下到一棵稍低一些，枝条伸向地面的榆树的主干上面，注视着森林中纷繁交错的那些小路。这时候，他听到，或者不如说是感知到—-这对于柯希莫来说和长尾猴分辨树下是不是猎人的脚步一样容易——一个人在他身后的一片丛林里朝他靠近，先是蹲伏在灌木的阴影后面一点一点挪动，而后少停了片刻，仿佛在确认与追兵的距离，接着突然站起身来跌跌撞撞地向高处，也就是像柯希莫的方向奔来。  
所有的这些步伐都让人感到一种坚定不移的绝望情绪，好像这个成为猎物的的人早已预料到自己的结局，只是出于某种骄傲在做困兽之斗。而在他的周围，杂乱的脚步声，草绳系紧的枪械彼此摩擦发出的细微声响在渐渐逼近。  
柯希莫摸了摸口袋，那里头常年备着一卷极为牢固的藤绳，他平时带在身上以便跨越那些从树梢无法直接通过的地方，比如河流和高塔。他悄悄伏下身子，尽可能把自己藏在枝叶后面。  
这个逃亡的人似乎是一个老头儿。  
柯希莫现在待着的树生在一处坡地上。老头儿不无艰难地爬上来，那烦躁的步伐说明他脚力还健，也说明他对自己的处境有着野兽般敏锐的洞察。他接近了柯希莫，才发现自己做出了错误的决定，因为坡地上形势比下面要开阔，除了道路一侧生着一排树木之外，他全部的行踪已无可匿藏地暴露在稀疏的几丛灌木之间。与此同时，那些从背后向他包抄的脚步声也停下了。这一刻的安静比先前在密林间漫无目的，连身后都压根儿无法顾及的奔逃时分更加恐怖。  
老头儿突然皱了皱眉头，摔掉搭在肩上的外套，站起身来，用手分开衣襟，露出胸膛，正要朝灌木丛中呼喊什么。他张了张嘴，在出声前下意识地左右一瞥，只见一旁的树丛之中不知何时已垂下一根绳子来。  
老人——我们都知道这正是朗德纳克，以八十岁老人所能展现出的全部轻捷，一下子跃起，抓住了绳子的尾端。在他把绳子系在腰间，双腿屈起攀住绳索，整个人缩成一团消失在树顶上的时候，恍惚间仿佛已经可以看到十二支枪从背后在朝他瞄准。  
朗德纳克刚刚在树枝上坐稳，立刻反手割断了绳索。柯希莫皱了皱眉，不悦地盯着他的手，而后慢慢把视线移向老人的眼睛，这时候老人也正沉稳而狡黠地打量着他，好像猫头鹰与大山雀在对视。  
“你是谁？”柯希莫问。  
“我不能说。”  
两人任谁也看不出对方曾经的贵族身份，因为朗德纳克固然扮作布列塔尼乡民，柯希莫也早就不穿那套旧燕尾服了。他身穿不件不知同谁换来的衬衫，外面披着鸬鹚羽毛的斗篷，头戴一顶弗吉尼亚帽。柯希莫注意到老人的目光长久地停留在这顶帽子上，又时不时转到他腰间的配剑上。老人忽然笑起来。  
“你拿住我了。是你一个人的功劳，树下那拨笨伯找不着你的。”  
“我拿住你？”  
“对呀，阁下不仅拿住了我，而且我有这样的荣幸，可以为阁下带来值六万法郎的黄金。”朗德纳克现在也意识到，他把方才追赶他的人的速度估得太快了些，便觉得不妨换一种轻松些的口气。  
柯希莫耸耸肩膀。“我见你后面有人追赶。”他说。“曾经，在别的什么地方，我也恰巧带着这么一捆绳子，遇上一个叫贾恩•德依.布鲁基的人。”他流露出责怪的口气。“那时候他被追得比你还凶些哩。”  
“这是什么人？”  
“我后来的一个朋友……一个强盗。”  
老人无声地笑了。“你不知道我是谁？”  
“阁下方才似乎对我表示，我不曾有这样的荣幸。”  
“你为什么救我？”  
“因为你看起来上了年纪……又在……在被人追赶。”柯希莫摊了摊手。  
“这话听起来简直像我曾经的一个亲属。”  
“曾经的？”  
“啊，对！他上当啦，他堕落啦，他死了！”回答突然变得恶狠狠的。“你是谁？”  
“我想我们可以互相保留嘛。嘘…别出声！”柯希莫回答道，和老头儿的对话让他感到别扭。他忽然把老人往树丛深处推了推，自己则在树枝上站直了身子，这样一来老人便完全被遮挡住了。  
他屏息凝神地盯着一个方向。  
有一丛灌木被拨开，一支步枪的尖端挂着草叶儿从那后头出现了，紧接着是一顶戴得破破烂烂的帽子，上面的三色徽倒是半新的，不过也被血迹或泥污染得斑斑点点了。然后是一张快活的，生着一把胡子的粗犷的面孔。在这张面孔后面又次第出现了一排差不多同样风尘仆仆的面孔，当打头的那一个猫着腰，端着枪向坡地上靠近的时候，一连串的帽檐儿就在后面一个接一个冒出来。  
大胡子相当老到地朝四周张望了一番，确保这不是一个埋伏。可是他们方才追赶的那个潜在目标呢？  
“活见鬼！”他招呼同伴们围过来，可能是出于气恼，冲地上啐了一口，“总不见得我们跑了半天，只是在赶一个野兔儿吧！”  
这便是红帽子营没有在昂-派若田庄被歼灭的那一半。这支幸免于难的小队听到了警钟，但不知道是在何处发现了什么人的踪迹，在丛林中发现了逃亡者的踪迹，但追赶的过程中其实并不知道他们的目标正是朗德纳克。奔逃者穿越丛林的动静是他们惟一的线索，现在这线索也断了。正在这时，他们听到在他们头顶上传来一声枝条的喀喇响动。  
他们抬起头来，柯希莫像个偷果子被发现的小贼似的，故意踩断了一根树枝，此刻正斜倚在榆树的主干上。  
“喂，不许动！我们抓着你了。”  
疲惫又紧张的士兵把枪对准了柯希莫的位置。他们已经见过了会哭泣的灌木丛，见到站在树顶上的人好像也不怎么惊讶。  
有一个留着乱蓬蓬胡子的共和军，看起来是这个联队的长官，分开人群走上前来。他除下帽子在膝盖上使劲拍了几下，又把它拿在手吐大大咧咧地朝树梢挥了挥。有了米什尔•弗雷夏那会的经历，他在辨出树上绝不是在布列塔尼地区被通缉的朗德纳克和几个同党之后，便本能地想将其先视作可以争取的朋友了。  
不过，这种放松也仍然带有警惕的成分。  
“喂，你是什么人？”他把手按在腰间的武器上。“我是红帽子联队的队长，中士拉杜。”  
“小心！”有人提醒他，“这人多半是个白的！他们能住在地下，也就能攀上树梢！”  
拉杜朝那个士兵发出一声短短的，不成词句的轻叱。“别多话！”他又把脸转向树梢，柯希莫也脱下了帽子，双手抱在胸前。  
“刚才是你在我们前头赶路？”  
“是呀。你们是不是把我错认成了一头野猪？或者狐狸？请原谅，在树上的动静总是格外大些。”  
拉杜和他的同伴们互相交换了一番眼神。他的口气严肃起来。  
“在树上？”  
“我住在树上。”  
“那也总得下地的呀。”  
“有人长年住在地洞里，自然也可以有人长年住在树上。”  
拉杜说话的时候，从胡须到前襟沾着的枯干的草茎还在簌簌往下掉。他仰着脸，眯起眼睛打量着从树顶上朝他说话的人，他的脸背着光，显得有点模糊，看上去似乎不年轻了，可是那嗓音分明还是个孩子。  
“这么说，你是本地人啰？”  
“不是。不过我在这里住了也有二十年了。”  
“你是蓝的还是白的？”  
“什么？”  
“就是说你是哪一边的？你给哪一边打仗？”  
“两边都不是。我顶讨厌打仗，正如我顶讨厌原野上的火光。”柯希莫说着，把手里那顶红色的小软帽猛得向上一抛，在它快落到与树枝齐平时又一把抓住:“我是热那亚至布列塔尼的树上共和国的一位公民！”  
他说的是那样煞有其事，拉杜不由得大笑起来。森林中生长的人，看上去老得快是再自然不过的。这分明不过是个机灵的布列塔尼孩子，兴许父辈还是站在他们一边的，不然，他是从哪儿学来这几个能像乌托邦那样有模有样地拼凑在一块儿的名词的呢？  
“你对这里的道路熟不熟悉？”  
“这可是我自己的家！”  
“小家伙，”拉杜手拄着枪问道，“那你知不知道道尔怎么走？”  
柯希莫给他们指了路。这对拉杜是意外之喜，他原以为这个树上的怪小子在说大话。  
“小伙子们，我们必须日夜兼程地赶去那里！”他转过身来对他的同伴们说，“郭文司令官可能还不知道我们红帽子联队的近况呢……”  
风把拉杜的字句刮跑了一半，惟独把“郭文”的字眼儿送来了。  
柯希莫吃了一惊。“等一等——”他只来得及朝那群人的背影喊出那么一句。拉杜和红帽子营列队离开了，那些步枪的尖端和帽子上的帽章又像他们来时一样消失在树丛后面，把柯希莫继续抛在这片生着榆树的坡地上。  
他于是想问问那个被藏在树冠里的老人认不认识郭文，但那里空无一人。老人早已离去。  
于是柯希莫又一次来到前往道尔的那条大路的边沿。他高高地踞在一株榉树的顶端，在那里可以望见远方的建筑物影影绰绰的轮廓。他像拨开久未谋面的情人的面纱一般忐忑不安地拨开树枝，面对着一望无际，平平整整的地面，道路在那里向远处延伸，依稀可见那边葱茏的树木和点缀其间的市镇，这暂时的静谧掩盖了笼罩在布列塔尼地区的阴沉的云雾。  
战争开始后，他有时会来这里坐着，让对过往的离别的回忆驱散战时的不祥气氛，而如今在这远处的市镇，延烧着他看不清楚的战火。柯希莫前所未有地清醒地意识到了先前他藉此自我安慰的虚妄，可是同时也似乎多了点莫名其妙的盼头，这种希望代替了连绵的树木，连结了从这里的最后一株榉树到那边的第一株橡树之前的距离:柯希莫想，也许有一天他会看到郭文也好，那个叫拉杜的胡子中士也好，从地平线上再次出现。

三  
或许有那么一天，郭文可以自豪地说，在所有生活在广袤大地上的人们当中，他一度最接近过树冠上的世界，而在所有被层迭的树丛包围的人们当中，他最为渴望天空。至少，在离开家乡的时候，年轻的郭文子爵正是这样想的。  
布列塔尼那些充满了原始神秘的幽暗树林，他离开的越久，便越是难以言说自己对它们的感情。过去，那树荫有时会让郭文感到恐惧，因为在不见天日的密林深处，那些盘根错节的巨大根干令人联想到此间人们的情感，它们是韧劲而且绵长的，像一张结实的网，它们有时又是蠢动而盲目的，像一条条蛇。  
他还记得，自己曾受邀进入一个树上的国度，在那里他重新拼凑完整了只有在拉图尔格高塔的窗口才能略尽一隅的天空。可是他又感到自己忍受不了树上的孤独。于是，郭文走下树来，一直走到森林与平原的边界。他从那里离开，希望沿着西穆尔登神父用书籍在老祖母的传说故事之间开出的道路前行，又满载着此处未曾领略的观念与理想归来。  
郭文没有想到的是，他最终会以这样一个陌生而对抗的姿态再度踏上故土。而故乡的森林与人，也仿佛都视他为一个不受欢迎的闯入者。丛林在燃烧，一些人焚烧那些古老的树木，是为了给这片土地带来久违的阳光，另一些人则希望火光带来的迷雾能够重新覆盖那些零星出现的，希望按照新的方式生活的村庄。  
他踏着烟尘走过丛林——现在，头顶那片密织的树荫已出现一些令人不安的空白地带。在燃剩下的树冠和树桩之间，歌声伴随着炊烟一起漂浮。共和国的年轻军官站在树丛的缺口凭高视眺。旺代的城市分为了两边:一边的城市凝望着过去，另一边凝望着茫茫发白的地平线。  
在能看到天空的地方，郭文更加频繁地向上张望。他的目光仿佛在枝叶之间搜寻着什么:或许，有一个深藏于童年记忆中的，在枝桠与枝桠之间出没的精灵，一位树上的男爵……而今，他是否也与那些被抛弃的老祖母故事群一样，失落在从前那个完整然而压抑的树林之中了呢？

“走吧，这片树丛里没有什么东西。”郭文放下望远镜。他整个人倚靠着一棵很大的栎树。盖尚副官走在他的身边。  
每当他们穿越丛林地带之时，盖尚就显得比平常更加沉默寡言。士兵们默默地排成行列，跟在他们心绪不宁的指挥官身后，像是一些影子，他们衣摆与武器相互碰撞的声音则是空洞的回声。巨大的疲惫已然攫住了他们。他们看上去好像很迟钝，实则神经已绷紧到了极限。在队伍的末尾走着特派员西穆尔登，旧教士没有拿武器，只是把一只手放在马刀的柄上，他有着乡下人的好体力，脚步平稳，眼睛注视着前方。  
在富热尔附近才入伍的一个新兵，小居丹，忽然向郭文报告:  
“指挥官，这附近有人在吹哨子。”  
“当真？”  
“当真。”居丹肯定地说。“他没有发现我们。他用的是一片冬青槲的叶子，折起来当笛子那样吹。”  
盖尚做了个手势。原本分散成小股的队伍又聚合一处。他们抬起头来四处张望，可是除了无穷无尽的枝梢，什么也看不见。正在这时，他们听见一声短像口哨似的声音，从栎树的顶上传来。  
那声音停顿了几秒钟，好像在调试音色。随后，一支断续的，忧郁的小调响了起来。  
盖尚使了个眼色，立刻有二十支枪对准了那片树丛。  
“等一下。”他正要发令开火，忽然郭文的手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“我听过这曲子。”他说。  
树顶上的乐声停下了。人们听到像松鼠踏上树枝那样细碎而轻快的声音由远及近，然后隐约看到两只穿着靴子的脚以惊人的速度攀爬到高处，跃过一连串枝头，飞快地穿过树篱来到指挥官郭文站立的地方。随后，一个戴着一顶弗吉尼亚帽，上面像骑士或酋长那样插着五颜六色羽毛的脑袋从树叶之间探了出来。  
“这可不是欢迎老朋友的方式。”柯希莫说。  
他们互相望着，一时都说不出话来。  
自从见到柯希莫的那一刻起，郭文的童年记忆就开始苏生。高塔，天空，在树顶上的谈话……就像做一幅擦画似的，他童年生活的碎片一点点显出轮廓来。可是不知为何他觉得柯希莫好像有点儿变老了。在他的童年记忆中，这树上的精灵仿佛拥有永恒的活力，难道是树木的凋亡一点点儿带走了他的青春吗？  
而男爵呢，他经历了近来发生在这丛林中的一系列混乱，看到郭文走来，也难以把这位穿着军服的青年与当初那个笨拙地爬上树冠的小孩子联系到一起。他觉得郭文变得新奇又陌生。  
柯希莫想: 在这场战争中，你冀求的是什么？  
然而他只是说:“你回来了。”  
郭文本应当问他: 时至如今，你真的能在树上继续待下去吗？  
不过他也只是简单地回答:  
“是呀。几个星期前，在道尔，拉杜说他曾见过你。”  
“西穆尔登先生近来如何？”柯希莫问。与此同时，他的心在呐喊:如今，人，布列塔尼的大地，以及曾经遮蔽天空的树木，这三者之间的关系真的已经完全改变了吗？我看到人们在焚烧树木……你会是他们中的一员吗？  
“他正在丛林的那边。”郭文回答。他担忧地望向树冠。树下的世界以前所未见的方式变化。柯希莫，你怎么看这场战争？……以及现在的我？  
“他是我们这支队伍的中心。”当烟火从山谷中腾起，他心想，难道你的树上乐园还能够独善其身吗，柯希莫？  
对话在这儿停下了。或许，有一个问题，说不定正是他们真正想问的，但是两人不约而同地没有出口:  
“在我离开后，你过着怎样的生活？”  
而另一个问题，也恐怕只有靠他们自己才能找出答案:  
“我们如今应当怎样生活？”

郭文的军队多了一个奇特的向导。从围绕着他的种种事件或传闻的最终结果来看，男爵无疑是可靠的，不过，人们对他的印象与评价却始终混乱而矛盾。除了男爵常常神出鬼没，单独行动的缘故，这与柯希莫自己添油加醋，好讲故事的习惯也有关系。到最后，不独是柯希莫本人，连远征军指挥官郭文的故事都多少染上了一些传奇的色彩。  
生活在富热尔地区的人们时常在市镇中心的广场或者通往森林的乡村小径上遇到一个坐在树上的人加入他们的谈话。他们到东到西谈论着旺代如今的局面，以及一个披着兽皮一半野人一半文明的精灵。  
在一些说法中他是一个兼有游侠性格与顽童脾气的罗宾汉，他把一整兜的各色松毛虫用弹弓一个一个准确地打进一支舒昂党的衣领子里，迫使他们放弃了对蓝军营地的突袭，那时，郭文司令官正带着他的队伍与伊曼纽斯在丛林中打遭遇战，营地里只有伤员与充当志愿看护的姑娘们。另一些传闻中，他更像一个梅林式的智囊角色，据说，郭文曾听从他的建议，他们两人趁着夜色从一株树木跃向另一株树木，在一夜之内夺下了雅韦内与帕利涅的两处钟楼，而在平地之上进行作战，光是行军就要花上两倍于此的时间。有相当有限的几回，这个精灵的名字得以透露，他叫做“柯希莫”或“柯希姆”，根据传述人的口音略有差异，有时候，这个坐在树上的吟游诗人也用另一个名字叫他，用仿佛很骄傲又很熟悉的口气称他为“隆多公民”。  
这些故事大多不是一口气说完的。因为郭文经常出来找他，而且多半能差一点儿把他在信口开河时捉个现形。每当这时，柯希莫就抛下他的听众，乃至在场的另一位故事主角，飞快地消失在丛林里。  
他自己也说不清楚他为何会有这样的举动，仿佛突然变得羞怯，宁愿把故事中自己扮演的角色全部安排到郭文身上。  
郭文在辗转行军中，即使是在柯希莫不告而别的时间里，也始终没有放弃找寻他。他希望把男爵正式接纳为这支军队的一员。他对故乡森林的复杂情感，或多或少地揉和了从前对树顶上的柯希莫的回忆。柯希莫，他童年欢乐的化身，这爽快地卸下了十八世纪引以为傲的繁文缛节，而攀爬到树上的小第欧根尼，从他的身上郭文却头一回感到了启蒙的气息。如今，倘若能与他握手言欢，那么他的希望便更加隐约可见了，那就是布列塔尼这树下与树上的这两个世界……可是，每当他对柯希莫流露出哪怕一丁点儿这个意思，后者便会突然销声匿迹。而当子爵以为他已离去，男爵便偏又意想不到地从附近的一丛树篱中间探出头来。  
有一天，郭文同他闲聊:  
“像您这样的人，哪怕是生活在地上，在我们的这个世纪也是个怪人。”  
“为什么这么说呢？”  
“我，我们，交战的双方，我们之间是两种观念在争斗，两边或许都抱着为未来的人类世界划定道路的念头在行动，但是归根结底，毕竟首先是为了我们的祖国而战。而您，您居住在离我们如此之近的地方，您又仿佛与所有的观念都保持着一定距离。而且，您是个外国人嘛。”  
“我为树上的国度而战。”柯希莫说。  
两人心照不宣地重新提起当年柯希莫曾随口谈过的“树上共和国”。可是对如今的郭文而言，这个话题无疑已变得沉重起来了。  
“我无法预料这场战争的结局，”柯希莫又说，“但自从那一天，我被森林那头映照了天边的火光惊醒后，我便下定决定要保护这片树上的国度。当人们于树下互相争战的时候，我很乐意为他们保留一片避难所。”  
“总有一天我会结束这场战争。”郭文说，“而到那时候，我们将需要……”  
“需要把自由树与彩杆也树立到这片树林中来吗？”  
“需要一把梯子。”郭文笑了，“用来邀请树上共和国的公民们下树。”  
“倘若那时他们已习惯了树上的生活呢？”  
“我想象不出。树上的生活是广阔，全新，而自由的。但是，有一天我们抵达森林的边界，从那里拨开树丛眺望向远方延伸的天空时，难道不会陡生流浪人的感情吗？”  
“有何不可？一个建立在树上的全新国度！当人们走上树时，他们的第一个动作将不得不是手拉着手。他们肩膀挨着肩膀地爬上树上，并排坐着……在树上，我为人类设想过一个前所未有的完备国度的蓝图。”  
“为所有人吗？”  
“大概。”柯希莫想起他在故乡认识的人们。他想到律师骑士，想到在蜗牛事件中表现得怯懦，然而始终仰望着他的彼亚乔，想到大盗贾恩•德依•布鲁基——啊，对了，他猛然想起不久前在旺代被他救了的那个老人。“我不知道。”  
“在树下无法解决的纷争，在树上就能够得到解决吗？”  
“我是这么希望的。”  
“我嘛，我更希望在树下，在我们所踏足的大地上，解决树下的问题。”  
“通过战争吗？还是观念，信仰，道德呢？”  
“您提到的都是一些很沉重的名词。然而的确如此——因为建立在大地上的城市自身也是沉重的。而我选择了它。”  
“那么，等到你打赢了这场战争，你将把这片森林放在一个怎样的位置呢？”柯希莫问。  
“那么你呢，柯希莫？你对这片树冠遮蔽的大地有什么想法？”  
“无论如何……瞧这阳光多美！”柯希莫答非所问，他仰面抬头，眯起眼睛。  
“的确如此。”郭文说道。

郭文同西穆尔登讲了柯希莫的事。在他们设法攻下拉图尔格对面的高地，准备商议进攻方案的时候，他想办法为两人安排了一场会面。  
如同从前在拉图尔格时代一样，西穆尔登站在地面上，仰面与柯希莫说话。旧教士的视野里头一个关注的便是人，他满心是在地平线上渐渐升起的人类的新生国度，素来不常把目光投到树冠之上，自然也不认为柯希莫的加入有着什么举足轻重的价值。何况，柯希莫那散漫的性格(至少表面上看是如此)与浪漫英雄式的气质并不讨严肃的特派员喜欢。在西穆尔登看来，丛林战从来都不是一个人的事情，而这一代人好不容易从国王的冠冕两侧那延伸了一千八百年之久的藤蔓的重压下解放出来，从那些古老公侯的树莓冠，雪松冠，冬青冠下探出头来，他们想要触碰到天空，惟一且最佳的方式便是牢牢把它抓到手里，把天空朝这无畏的人群拉近，固定在靠近地面的地方。  
而柯希莫呢，他差不多同西穆尔登一样固执，他察觉到教士对他兴趣不大，就隐藏到丛林当中去了。这些日子他在蓝军的营地认识了不少的朋友，他大可以去找找拉杜，在盖尚经过的路上吓他一跳并且向他汇报一些有用的发现，他甚至同泰尔马克也重新联系上了，在那儿，他曾用一片槲叶做成笛子，以悠长的音乐陪伴米什尔•弗雷夏找寻孩子的漫漫旅途。  
偶尔，郭文与西穆尔登之间会发生激烈的论辩。年轻的军官不时眺望四周，很希望柯希莫也来听。其实这种时候他多半一直待在附近的树上。他躲在一片树丛后面听着两人兴致勃勃的对话，有一种想要加入他们的冲动。  
男爵讲故事的欲望发作了。他想对他们说:从前，在他的故乡意大利，翁布罗萨的农民们曾联合起来……  
可是，或许是其孤独的天性使然，他的手指还没到触碰到隔开了他与那师生二人的树篱，他忽然感到一阵混乱，羞怯，陌生的情感。于是柯希莫踏过树梢，继续向前而去。

四  
根据郭文的命令，有一支由年轻士兵组成的队伍向柯希莫学习在树上行走的技巧。  
他当然没法子禁止其他人也跟着上树:那时，郭文的远征军已将拉图尔格重重包围，但是还没有开始正式作战。一者，有制定战略的必要，二者，郭文自己这时候还多少抱着点念头，希望被围困的人马能够自己从塔里走出来。  
于是，每天早晨排着队爬上树去的人慢慢变成了一长溜儿。在橡树，栎树，核桃树的叶片丛中时不时探出几个毛茸茸的，戴顶三尖帽的脑袋，从拉图尔格这一侧的丛林一直延伸到那条半干涸的山溪。小伙子们把一捆一捆的背包，地图，恋人的回信，甚至是偷偷藏起的纸牌带到树上，把地面上的开朗笑声也带了上来。每天中午，他们聚拢到几株木质坚硬的橡树顶部，围坐在一起分吃面包与黑麦饼。  
郭文与西穆尔登也时常过来。年轻的军官三两下便跨上了树梢，很快就在树顶上听到他的声音，而特派员则靠着树干坐下，默默地从一个小水壶里喝着水。很少有别的时候人们看到西穆尔登这样流露自己的疲惫。他好像是在休息，然而半眯着眼睛，目光穿过了树梢。  
这一时期，他对柯希莫已改观不少，后者在协助郭文训练士兵时表现出了令所有人惊奇的指挥能力，尽管另一些时候他又显得心不在焉。人们时常可以看到他独自一个蹲在高地那边的矮树上，凝望着底下的山坳自言自语。  
不过，西穆尔登敏锐地发觉，这个在树上生活，好似远离人类文明的人，其实从来都热爱大地，而且一直作着融入人群的尝试。只不过男爵在做这些事情的时候，要么是起先过于追求尽善尽美，后来不免落入失望; 要么是出于树冠与地面的这一小段距离所带来的怀疑习惯，又或者是他始终只服从他那飞鸟般的天性，他总是在最有希望能够做好的时候又陡生退意:或许，是他深谙每当某个具体目标达成之后，那些纷争，不和，集体生活的种种弊病都将卷土重来。  
西穆尔登猜想，在柯希莫心中，倘若真的存在尽善尽美之处，那将会是在云端，在一切树木往上交错延伸，枝梢刺入天空的地方，尽管他曾无比期望有一个人能从他手中接过这份完美的宪章，将其施用于地上。而这或许才是他与柯希莫的真正分歧:西穆尔登坚信这样一个国度能够在，而且必须在地上建立。  
或许也会是在废墟上建立吧，但是那都是值得的。到那时，情感的奔流将服从于理性的车轭，如同树木将服从于着根的大地。  
几个小伙子大着胆子起哄，让特派员也到树上来。可是等西穆尔登真的支起身子，目光在枝叶之间找到了他们，他们却又都不作声了。  
旧教士难得地用了比较轻松的语气：  
“好了，”他说，“休息够了，就下树来。”  
在西穆尔登思考柯希莫的时候，男爵也正从树丛间望着他，他忽然明白，在驱使旧教士行动的宏伟理想背后，说不定有着与他同样的，某种说不出的空虚与孤独。柯希莫想，从前，西穆尔登还披着教袍的那些年头，那也是一段与人分隔开来的岁月。正因如此，后来他才希望投身于一切漩涡的中心。这种寂寞的热忱多少弥补了过去的岁月，而且，或许在旧教士看来，是唯一可能的弥补方式，但是也渐渐成为了包围他的孤岛。  
“收徒”的日子里，柯希莫教授了远征军的小伙子们许多东西。他教他们怎样用细绳子固定自己荡过大块的空地，教他们如何在树木相对稀疏的地方掩藏身形，以及学习怎样顺着枝蔓藤条所形成的自然通路——而非仅仅依靠地面上的路标，找到最为合适的路径，当然，最重要的是，教授他们如何善待这些与自己共生的树木。  
形势正在变得严峻起来，连郭文也变得比以前沉默地多。柯希莫每天看到来来往往的人忙着搬运物资，调试火炮。所有人都明白，决战已在眼前。  
那些跟着他爬树的小伙子们，不再谈篝火，苹果酒与连绵的山丘，而开始思念起远方的母亲，朋友与情人。他们是如此地热爱大地，但是每一个都为可能死在离地面稍高一点的地方而做好了准备。  
夜色降临，当他们排成一列走下树去的时候，柯希莫靠在树干上，忧伤之情油然而生。

有一天，一个士兵无意间走到高地与山坳的边缘：那儿刚好能看到图书室的一扇窗户。他跑回来告诉他的战友们：  
“我看见他们了。”  
“谁？”柯希莫问。  
“我们红帽子营的三个孩子，我们的宝贝，听说侯爵把他们关在图书室里。”  
“是拉图尔格的图书室吗？”图书室勾起了柯希莫的回忆。子爵郭文很可能是他们家族中守着古老城堡长大的最后一人，因此，他离开之前，考虑到古堡一今后可能无人照料，曾把图书室的许多书籍送给柯希莫。男爵离开翁布罗萨后原本就苦于无法保持他的阅读习惯，于是欣然接受。这些书现在还藏在不知何处的树顶上呢。  
“哎呀，难道此地还有第二个图书室吗？”那士兵说，“您看，隆多公民，”他注意到柯希莫站起身来，便指向一个方向，“在最高处的那个桥墩上面能看到窗户的一个角。”  
拉杜中士把这士兵叫过来，不顾他是否答得上来，连串儿地问了许多问题：他们还活着吗？有没有受伤？这些可怜的小囚徒们的环境怎样？对了，他们有东西吃吗？  
“还是让我去看看吧。”柯希莫说。  
等他回来的时候，拉杜还在那里，老中士不要任何人帮助，自己爬到树上，费劲地透过扶疏的枝叶向上眺望。男爵告诉他，他的确看到了三个孩子正在里面，似乎互相抱着正在安睡。他又解释道，由于高塔附近的树都被修得很矮以免遮挡阳光，而足够高的树枝又离得太远，他只能看到大概的情况。  
男爵唯一隐瞒的是一件私人的事情，那就是在他设法靠近窗口的时候，有一瞬间好像与一双阴郁的眼睛正好四目相对。那会柯希莫吓了一跳，他几乎以为自己看见的是先前救过的那个老人。  
拉杜颓唐地在坐了下来，一拳打在树干上：“啊！…要是没有这些树……”  
与此同时，像是突然想到了什么，柯希莫跳了起来：  
“那些树！……不，不，树木对我们来说并非只是些屏障，阻隔着我们投向那些不得不与之分离的人的视线。我们还能用它做许多事呢。”  
他从树顶上滑下来，凑着两人的耳朵说了几句。  
那年轻士兵的眼睛亮了起来：  
“不如我们现在就过去！”他说，“在我接受指挥官命令的时候，我就隐隐有这种预感……”他很认真地大声说道：“我就感觉，这一切全部都是为了这一刻……”  
“要是在从前，我得说这的确符合我的天性，”然而柯希莫回答道，“不过，现在，我们还是去和他说一声比较好。”  
他们去找郭文，提出准备提前救出那三个小孩。  
“这不成。”西穆尔登摇摇头。  
“我也是红帽子营的！”那小战士很激动地说，“难道，司令官把我们编入隆多公民的队伍，是为了让我们以后能够在树上吹号角，而没有半点考虑到救援梯子没有送达的情形吗？要我们看着红帽子营的孩子们被人烧死……”  
“那我们自己也会心碎而死的。”拉杜说。“指挥官，您到现在还没有给我们安排任务。可是红帽子营是不习惯不冲在前头的。嗬，我之前就和您说过，为了救回我们的孩子，红帽子营宁可全部战死。是的，全部战死……何况现在才两个人呐。”  
“是三个人。”柯希莫出现在他们头顶的一棵树上，同拉杜第一次遇见他时那样，也戴着顶红帽子。  
柯希莫的计划是，尽可能找一棵与拉图尔格的窗口平齐的树，再由第二个人挪到稍微低矮，同时离堡垒更近的树上。想要在小桥堡的石墙上攀爬是几乎不可能的，不过，柯希莫先前注意到图书室的窗外攀着一株很大的，干枯了的常春藤; 在贴近窗框的地方，还可以看见用来挂那座救命梯的钩子。倘若能够把绳子挂到那钩子上，他们或许就能接近那窗户，而常春藤正好为他们勉强留下踏足的空间。  
郭文，略微带着点责备之意，看了他好一会。他思考了一会，同意让他们试一回。  
不过，他也警告他们，只有这一次机会。  
这个秘密的营救计划定在太阳落山前，蓝军与被围困者所约定的进攻时间之前。郭文会提前半个钟头发射一枚炮弹作为最后通牒。红帽子营所剩下的全部成员——其中大半都曾跟随柯希莫学习在树上行走——组成一支特别小队负责接应。中士拉杜负责拉紧绳子的一头，柯希莫下到低处设法将绳圈挂上窗钩，那个年轻的士兵则在准备就绪后与柯希莫一道从窗口进入图书室。  
倘若过程顺利的话，整场营救是有可能有半个钟头内完成的。他们约定好，无论成功与否，当红帽子营撤到高地的阵地范围之后，郭文就从拉图尔格面向森林的那一侧开始进攻。  
这一切都几乎可以说是冒险的，如同从前柯希莫那些天马行空的计划一样; 同时又几乎可以说是缜密的，如同郭文那些给人以幸运儿的印象而实则不然的胜仗一样; 甚至几乎可以说是成功了，就在柯希莫屏息凝神，一举把那最为关键的绳钩挂上窗沿的一刻，他真想不管不顾地飞快向上攀爬，如同从前他在翁布罗萨的广场飞快地爬上夺彩杆。然而他没有，因为尽管离群索居，男爵如今却比许多人都明了如何维持一段身处集体的生活。  
正在这时，跑到三层楼上来取一块牛肉饼的冬天唱从主塔塔身上的一个瞭望孔看见了拉杜。  
“唉呀！”他嚷道，“蓝军中的确有魔鬼！瞧，我们简直是在同些精灵战斗！”  
他朝老中士开了一枪。没有打中，但是拉杜一个趔趄，从树枝上跌落下去。那小战士没有抓住他。拉杜只感觉到有一阵风从他身边刮过，看到柯希莫用一种长尾猴般的姿势伏在树枝上，可能稍微有点滑稽，然而无比轻盈地跳过一连串的树枝，在与他擦身而过时抓住了他。  
那条绳子，被牢牢固定在窗上，和那株常春藤缠成了一团。营救已是不可能了。  
年轻的士兵把拉杜扶走了。柯希莫却还站在那里。那两人原以为男爵会马上跟上来，或者至少是按他平常的风格，突然消失，又毫无征兆地出现在另一个枝头。然而，当他们离开之后，柯希莫突然像是恢复了二十岁时的体力般一跃而起。  
他把一株垂着累累果实的枝条使劲往窗口弯折，自己纵身向前一跃，试图抓住这枝条。  
枝条折断了，他摔落下去。这是柯希莫在除了十二岁那年，他被薇莪拉嘲笑后险些跌落树梢那时之外，第一回也是唯一的一回，没有想到去抓住什么。他任由自己往下落，听着拉杜中士的惊呼声从好像很遥远的地方传来。  
他一连撞断了好几处树枝，最后被他的衣摆挂在一处矮枝上。于是柯希莫回过神来，向上抓住枝条，慢慢地爬了上去，很快上到和拉杜中士同样的高度。  
那株巨大的，缀满了红色果实的枝蔓现在折断了一半，软绵绵地垂下来，一头恰好搭上了窗台。  
他和沉默的红帽子营一道回去，没有和郭文说自己的这次冒险行为。后来，战斗打响了，柯希莫在树上奔跑，跳跃，时不时从树上滑下来，给这一个或那一个战士递上一支上好了子弹的枪。他感到自己的心和大家一起跳动起来了。

五  
再有几个小时，天光就会出现在地平线上。柯希莫疲惫不堪地缩在一棵栎树上，听着树下传来的参差不齐的鼻息声，却始终难以成眠。他只觉自己仿佛是一个生了热病的人，或者是刚从梦游之中被惊醒，对于片刻之前发生的事情失去了时间概念。  
几个钟头之前，他一直跟着远征军的工兵们在扑灭拉图尔格城堡内外残余的火焰。兵士们依傍塔身搭起一些简易的脚手架，柯希莫从树梢上跳过来，踞在一根船桅似的木杆子顶上，为他们指明需要把那一桶桶水不停往里运的方位。等到这一切都做完的时候，他们邀请他下来:  
“好了！现在大事已毕，我们的任务就要结束了——你还待在那里干什么呢？”  
“在战争开始之前，在你们来到旺代之前，乃至在布列塔尼人还习惯于呼吸树荫底下暮气沉沉的空气的时候，我就已经待在树上了。”  
“倘若你是为了做出一番事业的话，隆多公民，那你已经做到了。整个富热尔地区谁能否认你是本地最优秀的爱国者与先驱者之一呢？”  
“不，不，我完全没有这么想……”柯希莫回答，“可能我始终只是在尽力做好一件事情，一件符合我的自然天性的事情……”  
于是兵士们笑起来。远征军中只有郭文和西穆尔登从前就认得他，因此，这些人以为男爵是闹着玩儿。他们终于撤掉了梯子，打扫干净战场，柯希莫听到他们三三两两地聚在一起，躺在地上聊天，不知什么时候就都睡着了。  
高地上只剩下拉杜中士和米什尔•弗雷夏还醒着，在照顾那三个孩子。像是为他们的笑声所吸引，柯希莫爬到靠近他们的一棵树上，用一片叶子卷成笛子，不成调地吹了许久。他一边吹一边思考着他与此地树林的未来，使得拉杜中士直到很久之后都记得那一晚不知从何处而来的，悠长而忧郁的小调。后来这些人也都互相拥抱着睡去。柯希莫回想着这一切，就像刚做了场梦一样恍惚。  
从树冠顶上他可以清楚地看到细碎的，黯淡的月光洒在人们的身上，洒在死去的人们和还活着的人身上。活着的人睡得很踏实，手里还握着枪。在他们身后，堡垒们阴郁地彼此相望着，理念和理念们互相望着。他站起身来，蹑手蹑脚地踏过了树梢。  
西穆尔登一直待在野战医院里。在特派员那理性的身影之外，他那早已失去的宗教信仰其实还有一点儿残余在闪着光，使他能够理解那种冰冷的胜利，过后却又总为苦难所深深吸引。  
郭文又到哪里去了呢？在这样一个夜晚，郭文能够入睡吗？他很想找他聊聊天，藉此打发这漫长夜，可是郭文却也不见踪影。  
他从高地上来到好友营帐所在的拉图尔格塔附近，又沿着高塔那被火炮轰出缺口的那一侧徘徊。这个时候，他忽然想到再去看一眼关在地牢里的朗德纳克。  
先前，侯爵被捉住的时候，柯希莫就躲在西穆尔登头顶的一棵树上。他意味深长地瞟了男爵一眼，似乎是认出了他。  
柯希莫有点儿不是滋味地想，或许老侯爵会视他为叛徒，认为整件事情从一开始，男爵意外地从拉杜手中营救了他时就是一个圈套。  
他并不是不认得朗德纳克。从前，郭文与他初识的那段时间，偶尔对他提起他的这位叔祖，在旺代重逢之后，他也知道侯爵正是他们交战的对象，不过，直到柯希莫在那次营救行动中无意间与侯爵隔窗相望，后来又目睹了他救下三个孩子，自己慢慢走下梯子的情形，才把朗德纳克与那天被他拉上树顶的老人联系到一起。  
平心而论，这几次见面都算不上愉快。他觉得老人高傲，固执，又聪明又野蛮，和富热尔地区过去那遮天蔽日的树木的气质很是相合，也让他回想起自己刚刚在树上生活时，树林面对他冒冒失失的探索所展现出的起初的敌意。  
可是不要指望侯爵与树林能和谐相处。老侯爵所代表的封建秩序的恐怖，与富热尔的丛林对地面上的人们而言所代表的自然秩序的恐怖从来没有合二为一过。只要看看在侯爵所建立的势力范围内，树木被如何最大限度地加以伐除，限制，规训，以及这拉图尔格城堡，在其最后的居住者离去后是怎样迅速地被藤蔓荒草占领的就好了。即使到了现在，老侯爵自流亡地归来，依托着树林的幽深把布列塔尼七片树林变成蓝军不愿踏入的深潭，这里也只是他暂时避难的地方与利用的对象。  
然而，草木并无性情可言。制衡了侯爵的残暴的或许并非自然的残酷，而是朗德纳克侯爵内心恐惧的写照。古老的七森林之主坚信他是这片土地的主人，七森林却一点儿回敬的意思都没有。侯爵最后是在一个他先前压根儿不会考虑到的地方被打败的。  
他在这片家传的古老土地上享受过领主的一切威权，正如他年轻的时候也是个怀疑宗教的人，然而愿意借助它的一切力量。可是，当他再度奔走在这片丛林之中，那种压抑，深邃的气息明明是他自认为为其所用的，不知为何，在他从地道里逃出生天的一刻，竟莫名让他感动起来，好像突然变得清新而陌生了。于是侯爵也停下脚步，好像不得不重新认识一下这片郭文家族坐拥了六百余年的树林似的，抓着爬满了地道墙面的那些藤条植物踏上了地面。  
那时正是深夜。侯爵就像一个初至此地的人一般，耐耐心心地在草叶与灌木之间摸索出一条路来，风声，鸟鸣声都让他感到新奇。现在没有赶时间的必要了，甚至连战争，仇恨也变得像是一些不再必要的，很遥远的概念。他驻足停步，惊奇于树木在夜间所发出的那种簌簌的声响竟包含了这样多的东西。然后，他也就听到了那做母亲的呼救。  
柯希莫在救火的时候，曾从塔身上一个简陋的通气孔看到被关在地牢里的侯爵。他想去找他，并且可能的话，他也想与他说话，如同在这场战争中，交战的双方虽然在官方层面否认了通讯的必要，但实际上仍然寻找着各种各样的方式来交换信息。而他，柯希莫，尽管独自一个在树上生活，却比绝大多数人都认同这种交流的必要。  
他回到拉图尔格附近，从开在墙上的那个像是气窗模样的方形洞口朝里了一眼。尽管他站的那概树枝被风吹得不停晃动，男爵还是能够确信，那原本是朗德纳克所占据的稻草堆上如今躺着的人却是郭文，而且似乎已经睡着了。  
他用一根绳子把树枝固定好，溜到更下的地方，几乎把眼睛贴在那个洞口，确认郭文是活着的。活着，而且的确只是睡着了，看样子也不像是被人打昏的。  
发生了什么事？  
柯希莫出了一身冷汗。他记得他看见侯爵的时候应该刚过午夜。那时，他听到那个破洞里传来侯爵的声音，不知是发现了他，还是为一只夜枭所吸引，又或只是不肯愿赌服输:  
“树上的是谁？”

六  
“树上的是谁？”西穆尔登忽然问道，“是你的那位朋友吗？”  
郭文吃了一惊，他望向那勉强算是个窗户的通气孔，看到方才柯希莫放下来的那条绳子还垂在那里。  
那绳子晃动了两下。柯希莫在示意他告诉西穆尔登自己的确在场。  
几个小时前，柯希莫在窗外听完了整场庭审之后，就不知跑到哪里去了。他在接近半夜的时候回来，腰间缠着一大捆粗绳子，手里拖着一个介于篮子和筐子之间的东西。他小心地把那籐条筐子放在一边的枝桠上，自己在树梢上坐好。他把那绳子从那个气窗口垂放下去，底端差地面差不多有四五尺的高度。  
那通气口原本不是作为一扇窗户而设计的，能勉强容一人侧身通过，然而离地面非常之高，在地牢内部潮湿的砖墙上任何人也爬不到这样的高度。  
从前，这地牢还作为领主审判权的附属产物行使着职能的时候，这通气孔是钉了铁条的。郭文作为进攻前的警告以及营救计划的讯号而打出的那一枚炮弹在堡垒的墙面打出缺口的同时，把业已锈蚀的铁条也震断了。郭文因而得以在等待死亡的夜晚望向他已无暇注目多时的天空。于是，在那条绳子落下来的同时，他也看到了柯希莫。他站起身来，过去扯了扯绳子底端的结。  
柯希莫先是朝下抛了些浆果。  
“谢谢。”他接住了。然后他们聊起天来，为了不引起卫兵的注意，对话断断续续地进行，他们准备好说话前就会拉一拉绳子作为提醒。  
地牢的光线昏暗，他们每说一句话都得费挺大的劲儿。  
在柯希莫那儿，郭文的面色在地牢唯一的光源中苍白而秀气，这让他想起他们初次见面的时候。  
而在郭文那边，柯希莫的脸在月光的映照下也显得前所未有的清晰。这张脸上看不出年纪。  
他们聊到从前的事，聊到这树上与树下的两个世界今后的命运，聊到郭文在离开家乡的那一天的可怕预感，以及对西穆尔登的担忧，聊到柯希莫费了很大工夫，经过许多年头可能都没能完全构想出的那条拐弯抹角的道路，某种程度上说，树上的生活或许是柯希莫用一生去验证，然而也许也无法复制的一场勇敢实验，他试图证明一个乌托邦的可行性:在树上生活——先脱下文明的外衣，然后重新得到启蒙。  
然后他们都沉默了。谁也不曾去触碰“现在”这个话题。柯希莫一直在等待着郭文谈谈自己，而郭文则想办法回避这个问题。最后，是柯希莫首先打破了局面:

“上树来吧，”他再一次请求，如同从前在拉图尔格附近的树林里第一次遇见还是孩子的子爵时那样，“我邀请你！”  
“倘若我为了我的生命而定居你的国土，那不也就无异于默认将自己永远放逐出大地了吗？”  
对话又中断了。他们又尝试起各种比喻:  
“可是……奥德修斯在海上无望地漂流数年，他不曾拒绝卡吕普索的盛情……”  
“奥德修斯享受了十年大海的风景。然而，每天傍晚，他的目光都会不由自主地落向比地平线更远的地方，希望看到一艘来自家乡的船……”  
“奥德修斯的船触了礁，卡吕普索将会为之流下眼泪。”  
“珀罗涅珀流下了同样多的眼泪。”  
“她们之中谁的泪水更为动人呢？”柯希莫问。  
“我不知道。”郭文喃喃自语。  
正在这时，西穆尔登推开了地牢的门。  
没时间打哑谜了，柯希莫冲底下嚷道:  
“安托万，安托万，你听好，我带来了一个筐子和一捆绳子，我能把你从气窗拉上树来，不用费太多工夫。这一切全部在你。你准备好了，就扯一扯绳子。”他的脸从气窗口消失了。  
“树上的是谁？是你的那位朋友吗？”  
西穆尔登背对着窗口，在两人沉默的间隙问了这么一句。  
柯希莫一直没走，就坐在他方才与郭文对话的那棵树上。他在树上弄出的动静不会比一只山雀大多少，可是这个夜晚笼罩着某种阴沉的寂静，任何一点儿响动都容易被放大，在师生二人谈话时尚且不明显，待两人安静下来后，对心事重重的西穆尔登而言便显得无比清晰又颇令人心烦意乱了。  
西穆尔登想:倘若真是他的话……此时此刻，他突然闪过一个念头，想要放弃自己的职责，哪怕就这么一回，他可以默许一场“奇迹”的发生，尽管从前他曾鄙夷过那些悲剧故事中的主人公在机械降神面前的如释重负。  
而柯希莫，屏息凝神地蹲在树顶，等待着郭文的回答。他应该和西穆尔登解释……不，他会直截了当地说，他准备带走郭文。可是为何他也感到如此紧张呢？他忽然发现自己或许根本没有准备好要和西穆尔登说些什么。就像从前他失掉薇莪拉时那样，他的整个身心都在呼喊着，如同燃烧一般地驱使着他的行动，他的话语却滞在了嘴边。  
而正在这时，郭文回答道:  
“大概只是是一只飞过的神秘的鸟儿。”他说。  
“鸟儿是自由的。”西穆尔登说。  
“是的。不过，我们不必羡慕它。”  
柯希莫一下子靠着树干坐了下来。可是他表现得很冷静。他知道自己需要做的全部事情就是等待——郭文是不能不多考虑一下的。  
郭文回答的同时，仿佛带点歉意似的，朝往那气窗瞟了一眼。选择已经做出。可是，当冷风从那个小窗口吹进来，他不由得浑身一激灵。在随风而来的树叶与泥土的清新气味中，在早已被冗长的回忆和残酷的战争掩盖了的花香味之中，郭文忽然感到了一丝遗憾。  
西穆尔登离开了。地平线上渐渐露出白色来。  
柯希莫做了最后一次努力，他朝底下喊了一声，牵动了几次绳子，地牢下面却没有传来回音。  
时间在一分一秒地过去，他焦躁地在那从片树冠上踱来踱去。  
他已听到第一拨兵士换岗的声音，不能再等下去了。可是他不敢往下看，生怕郭文失去了全部的勇气。  
正在这时，他忽然听到底下有了动静。  
郭文站了起来，轻轻地摇了摇绳子。柯希莫把那藤筐吊放下去，准备往上拉绳子，郭文却松开了手。  
这个松手的决绝姿势自如而且优美。郭文朝他说道:  
“我盼望着有一天人能够升入天空，但是此时此刻我更想待在大地上。永别了！”  
=======================  
End  
以上的故事全部取材于柯希莫•迪•隆多自己在漫游布列塔尼期间写的日志。他可能原来是打算以此记录他在此地认识的第一个朋友，后来却像他所有的书面作品那样，写成了童话传说，冒险故事，军旅小说，一系列对话与独白的糅和。章节的主人公也时常变化不定，因为柯希莫早在漫游翁布罗萨的时候就学会了在讲故事的时候揣摩各个人物的语气乃至思想，他希望藉此而在与地面始终保持一些距离感的同时，不要将自己完全放逐其外。  
他差不多写到哪儿是哪儿。或许，他一度想过，要把这本充满个人色彩的书献给他珍爱的朋友，然而它最后的结局却是在某一棵如今是否还存在的树顶上经受风吹雨淋，墨迹同这些故事中的人物一样慢慢地变淡了。  
拉图尔格后来就剩下一座中空的架子，图书室已经没有了，要凑近了才能看到当初分隔楼板的残迹。柯希莫从前在那里同西穆尔登谈过话，从郭文手中接过好些书籍。在离开法国之前，他想要善始善终。  
从前，在翁布罗萨他曾制作过许多活动的书笼，用来存放他四处搜罗来的书籍。在那之后，柯希莫花了一些时间做了几个，他在蓝军开拨时把这些书笼吊放到拉图尔格附近的树上——时至如今，富热尔的树林不断向后退去的现在，人们难以相信有人曾在树上行走，更是无法想像书笼是怎么放上去的——远远望去，像一束束凭吊的花朵。


End file.
